


Me, you

by Liserete



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liserete/pseuds/Liserete
Summary: Yet another day is coming and... Eichi, I want you to hear me. Somehow. Somehow. I hope you're having a good morning as well. Mine is just... regular.





	Me, you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Liz here. Still trying to remember how to write in english. Anyway, it's just another piece of work. Sorry for all mistakes and typos. It's heavy inspired by ferry's "through me to you", sooo yeah...

Hey, did you know what happened yesterday? Did you know that there's some secret passage in the library? I had found it recently and I'm pretty sure that Natsume-kun have something to do with that. There wasn't anything really interesting, no sights of black magic, ha-ha. And don't worry, I didn't find any corpses too. Ah, I guess, that wasn't funny. I'm sorry.

Hey, did you know that some of our classmates have connection to the Shinkai cult? Oh, guess, it's not a secret anymore. Sorry. I was just wondering how are you. How was your day? Mine's fine, although Natsume-kun is still mad with me. Well, I can understand him, I think. I feel so awkward right now. Maybe I really became soft. Sometimes I think that I'm kinda losing myself, but I don't think I have any matter.

Ah. I just can't. I wonder where you are now...my love. Ah, sorry for calling you like that yet again. How would your face look if you heard this? I wonder if you can hear me. Somewhere. Somehow. It's a little bit painful, just a bit. Don't worry about me, I'm feeling fine. Yes, perfectly fine.

It's just another lonely morning and there's nothing special about it.

Hey, did you know what your crush hide at... Ah, no, it's no big deal, sorry, it's not my business anyway. I hadn't change, had I? Yet still I have a feeling that I really got softer. I wonder... just wonder, if you would like that. Well, if you want to see how I'm doing here, please stop by. Why? Well, why not? 

Me and Natsume-kun, we... now we're having some problem with understanding each other. But that's fine too. Still, I'm the one to blame, it never was your fault, so don't worry. I should say that actually it feels nice sometimes to be treated like scum. I'm fine with that, that what I deserved. 

Yet, sometimes I wonder if you'd help me... my love. Somehow. Somehow. 

Ah, don't pay attention. I'm mumbling again, sorry.

I saw your last performance and it was breathtaking. But, do you really feel this way? Well, if you're comfortable being numb, than it's okay. You probably feel so dry as some kind of funeral drum, and...

Well, yesterday I saw a TV show. And by the end I felt like I would throw up burning hot coal. Terrible, I know. But since nothing's happening right now, it's fine. I feel so tasteless. Every day is just like others. Ah, sorry! Do you fear me now? I miss you so much, but you don't even look at me. And it's fine too.

Yet another day is coming and...Eichi, I want you to hear me. Somehow. Somehow. I hope you're having a good morning as well. Mine is just... regular. 

And so I... wonder if you still can feel me.

Somewhere.

Somehow.


End file.
